Words Between Us
by TailoredThoughts
Summary: The words between us travel upwards and then fall, like scattered rose petals in the spring. With each breath we rise, vainly attepmting to float above the world, but our words fall between us, and we come crashing down to reality, to the harsh truth and poisonous lies. I love you, and I'll miss you, from the bottom of my heart. Translation of "Worte Zwischen Uns" from Tumblr.
1. The Words We Joke With

**AN: This is for Terri, who can't read foreign languages and wanted to know what the hell I was writing in my notebook.**

_The Words Between Us_

My mental status for today is: sane.

My name is Sora Greenfield, yet once people learn my first name they seem to forget the last.

I have brown hair, and I have blue eyes.

My birthday is the 25th of April, which coincidentally happens to be today.

"Today is your birthday too..."

The thoughts swirling and bubbling and dancing in my mind surfaced, the words between us leaving an odd yet understanding air. I glanced over, royal tinted irises meeting teal, cold fingers rubbing at the rough texture of my skateboard.

"I'm sorry, did you say somethin'" the blonde beside me spoke, voice muffled slightly as he gnawed at the little nubs he called finger nails.

I just shook my head, naturally tousled locks tickling against my forehead and cheeks, eartails waggling as they always do, caressing my skin with every step, every movement.  
>My mirror glanced me over, teal eyes narrowing slightly as he game to a stop. Rough nails scraped against his worn out jeans, the blonde filing his nails against the denim.<p>

"You're acting suspicious" he said simply, his left hand dragging through his spiked blonde hair before he tweaked with his earrings, rolling them once in one direction, and then thrice in the other.

My eyes followed the motions, the glint of the green gems in the sunlight being an odd sort of eye candy for me.

"Roxas, I always act like this" I said steadily, eyes shifting to avoid his scrutiny, body pivoting to continue the march to the turnpike.

My twin smirked at me, and while I didn't see it or hear his little snicker, I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

"We gunna try it this time or what?" I asked, setting the board on the concrete and slowly gliding on it, maneuvering towards the various obstacles, rails, etc that were scattered around the skate park.

"Hell yes! I've been practicing my lifting abilities, so I'll be able to carry you no problem this time!" Roxas said, a cheesy grin sneaking onto his face.

He then proceeded to flex, scrawny little arms just looking more chicken wing-esq.  
>he pulled back his plaid sleeves, exposing a pale arm and... A tattoo?<p>

"Roxas how'd you get that?!" I whispered roughly, pulling his sleeve back down to hide the swirls and intricate designs that marred his milky skin.

I glanced around, spotting my mother and her friend, Snow.  
>She was chatting with her quite animatedly, hands swishing through the air and making odd gestures that I didn't get. She tucked her brown hair behind a pierced ear, shoving her hands in the pockets of her dungaree jacket and glancing sidelong at Snow, who was hastily braiding her long red hair in an odd way that kept her from bumping her protruding belly.<br>Great, they were distracted, so that means nobody saw Roxas's tatt-

"It's fake, Sora! Don't be such a prude, you know you thought it was cool." He teased, flicking me in the forehead lightly.

I poured at him, jaw jutting out in the most peculiar of ways.

"Shut it, Roxas, let's just hurry up and goof off before mom can stop us" I proposed, propping the board up and holding it more securely before I wandered off again.

I was halted by a teasing, feminine voice.

"Yoo-hoo, Twinsies, I can't believe you just abandoned me back there! I thought we were going to skate together!"

I turned back to face the girl in shame, Roxas my mirror image.

"Sorry Kairi..." We said in stereo, glancing away from her and scratching the back of our necks awkwardly.

The girl laughed, head tilting back and red hair swaying. She raised gloved hands to her face, bare fingertips grabbing thick-framed lenses and pulling them off, folding and tucking the glasses onto the front of her large gray sweatshirt. She also wore a pink tanktop, with the strap exposed where the neck of her shirt wasn't covering. She had purple and pink striped jeggings, and in line rollerblades, which she was using to circle is now.

"Tweedle dee, tweedle doe, let's go"

She gave an odd military hand gesture, slowly gliding over to the turnpike, where she set down her snack bag, cell phone, and DS before rolling back to us.

"Alright, kiddos, to the halfpipe~!" She sang regally, arm outstretched like superman, yet intentions less proud.

I set my board on the ground, the cool Marvel vs DC decal being hidden from sight. I kicked off and went rolling after my redheaded friend, coming to a stop by the stairs leading up to the halfpipe, skipping of and glancing at the graffiti covered jungle of concrete as I waited for Roxas to hobble over.

My favorite was the large red cross on the side of the halfpipe, which seemed to still be wet and dripping despite how dry it really was. The words 'red band district' were written underneath, with handprints- dozens, maybe even hundreds of them- pressed around it in a protective circle.  
>Kairi, Roxas, and I had added our own hands in an empty space south of the cross, right next to a few children's handprints.<p>

Now we'd be remembered forever, hopefully.

I didn't want to be forgotten.

Roxas caught up, bending at the waist and gripping his pants as he wheezed slightly.

"Oh come on Roxas! We all know you've got more stamina than that!"

Roxas just glared at Kairi when she said that, making to throw something at her yet finding no such projectile to use, so he settled with sticking his tongue out like an infant.  
>I laughed at the two, climbing the stairs on tiptoes and nearly throwing my board at the top of the halfpipe. Kairi automatically slipped down and started skating, reaching the other side and sitting with her legs dangling childishly, despite her mature age of seventeen.<p>

The younger, immature ones in the group- Roxas and I- got ready, the blonde standing on the skateboard as I climbed on top of him, sitting on his shoulders like a babe sits on his father, holding on for dear life. I glanced over at my mother, who was sitting at the park bench with Snow, feeling her swollen stomach and feeling for the kicks the redhead's child was sure to be showing. She laughed and smiled, grinning at Kairi's mother with that odd loving look on her face. She tossed a gold fish cracker into Snow's mouth, and I knew she wasn't paying attention.

"Alright Roxas, it's now or never!"

It was the most idiotic thing we had ever done, but when your thirteen and bored you have nothing better to do.

We went down the half pipe, and gravity screwed us over, sending us crashing into the concrete in a pile of broken bones and regret.

But now that I think about it, a compound fracture and a sprained twin was worth everything that would happen to me in the future, both good and bad... So even with the pain, and the newly aquired 'Z' shape my arm was twisted in, I can live with it, even now, since one little mistake brought on so much happiness.

**AN: Alright, so this is the translated version of a fanfic I had uploaded on tumblr. I apologize for typo's, misuse of words, or any other confusion, since grammar isn't exactly my strong suit, and I have no editor. I hope you guys enjoy this, please review, heart, favorite, or whatever it is that people do on fanficiton... (this is my first upload... hah...)**

**See you, my darlings~!**


	2. The Words That Heal Us

**This is for Terri and Charlie, my Riku and Kairi. **

The Words That Heal Us

My mental status for today is: pained yet intrigued.

Since my mother, Kelly, seemed to have rented an apartment that was abnormally close to st. Jude's, and since we were a family of low income, we were benefitted by their various insurance plans and assistance. These factors, as well as how it was the closest, led me to get my arm reset and casted at the children's research hospital.  
>Right now I was laying in my bed, glancing at either the ceiling of the wall at any given time and glancing over the details of the intricate mural that resided there.<br>The theme for the level of the hospital was boats, as far as the bedrooms were concerned. My little bed was swaddled in a boat framing, making me feel oddly free and unshackled. There was a wooden table with some toys and a computer, and there was even a dresser with unknown contents that fit in with the nautical design.  
>The mural was gorgeous, depicting rough waters on the ocean with storms, an intense struggle for those on the boat, yet on the other side to my left, the seas were calm and skies sunny, passengers of the boat relaxing and reclining.<br>I felt something shift next to me, blonde cockatoo hair brushing and tickling me under my chin and a deadweight arm draping over my middle. There was this weird murmur, an odd shift in position, and then Roxas was like a stone once more.  
>A big, useless stone.<br>That was crushing my arm.  
>I used my healthy right arm to push him away, sitting up and escaping the bed before he could capture me again.<br>I was wearing one of those stupid hospital gowns, and didn't feel like letting other people stare at my boxers, so I robbed Roxas of his faded red shorts and then tucked him in, boat-covered sheets hiding his pink boxer-briefs from sight.  
>Chuckling to myself, I grabbed the weird pole-stick with the medicine baggie and started wandering. I snuck past my mother and Snow with cat-like grace and stealth, maneuvering myself from the corridor into the central room, which was rumored to be a play area for various other patients of the same general age. So, I wandered.<br>The central playroom was a giant ship, with board games and stuffed animals and little bean bags and tables in the centre. Around the outside were various slides, catacombs of tube in multitudes. I approached the opening to one of the slides, poking my head in and whispering a greeting, my voice tumbling and falling and echoing between us.  
>All I got to see before I collapsed was a flash of blue hospital gown and a low toned battle cry.<br>I gasped, thankfully being able to hold my broken arm away from any sort of impact or collision.  
>I glanced up, royal blue eyes wide with shock. In my frame of sight was a boy slightly older than me, with tousled brown hair. His bangs were split in the middle, exposing a diagonal scar on his forehead. His eyes were narrowed and a misty gray, with such a light tint of blue that made it look like a stormy sea.<br>I blinked dumbly, watching his frown turn into an odd little smirk.

"Hey, sorry for bumping into ya. You should be more careful next time, newby," he said snarling, rolling off me and then just sitting there, waiting for something.

I stood, peering down at him and just silently examining him.  
>He had a bit of muscle mass, yet it seemed to diminish slightly due to being cooped up in a hospital. He wore his gown backwards, as a vest instead of a dress, chest exposed to reveal a long scar from his chest to his navel. He had boxers on, with triforces on them.<br>Ooh, a Zelda fan... Maybe I could work with that...  
>I opened my mouth to introduce myself, sound barely tumbling out before the boy yelled something.<p>

"Cloooouuuuuud! Come pick me up, I fell again!"

I heard an exaggerated sigh, and the rolling of wheels down a ramp. A blonde rounded the corner of the ship, a wheelchair in tow. At first I thought he was going to slam into the brunette on the floor, but he halted his movements a mere inch before contact. He circled around the chair, reaching down with his right arm to lift the brunette and plop him in the chair.  
>Oh wow, my observation skills suck.<br>The blonde boy turned slightly, the ear lack of a left arm nearly making me flinch. His eyes were a misty blue, unfocused and unseeing, their jelly texture itself being scarred. This 'Cloud' silently felt around the chair, wrapping slender fingers around the handles and then proceeding to push the brunette away. The brunette... Didn't have any legs, just stumps, the actual legs having been cut off just above the knee. I gulped, suddenly feeling very fortunate.  
>I was met with the sight of a beige sweater and pale legs walking away, the wheelchair making quiet thumping noises as it traversed over the separation in tiles. I followed them, not really knowing what else to do at that moment, since I didn't want to be all alone in the ship over yonder.<br>I wasn't so stealthy this time, my bare feet making light padding noises on the laminated floors.

"Leon, he's following us. Do you think he's a spy from Halloween Town?" Cloud whispered in a hushed tone, yet I was easily able to decode his words.

I didn't really understand what it meant though.

"No, don't be silly! He's the newby with the smashed arm, remember? Not that girl that's bunking with Jack... What's her name again..? Sammy...? Sallou..? Sally!" Leon said, arms flailing about as he spoke.

I resumed my persistent tailing, nearly stalking the two as they made their way back to their room. When they finally stopped by the door, I took a moment to gander at the logo-esq marking on the pale wood.

"Traverse town, where everyone keeps moving forward"

The door opened, and Leon was wheeled inside, automatically transferred to the bed, where he sat up and smirked at me. Cloud sat beside him, vacantly staring in my direction and pointing to the ground in front of them.  
>I sat as they had directed me to.<br>Their ground was a light oak wood, laminated to be nice and smooth. The walls looked like a city, with lights and signs and different stores, hotels, and even a courtyard. Both Cloud and Leon were perched on a bunkbed, the larger of the two facing out, the headboard under the alcove made by the top bunk, which was perpendicular to this one and smaller.

"Well, now that we've let you into our town, you need to state your name and rank, soldier!" Cloud said, a cheesy smile working its way into his pale face.

"Sora Greenfield, newby with broken bones, sir!" I said cheerily, playing along for old times sake.

Cloud laughed. As did Leon.  
>I found myself chuckling along with them, and soon we began talking, about random nonsensical things, like hometowns and parents and battle scars. Cloud lost his arm and sight in a fire, Leon's legs were lost in a car crash, his heart nearly mangled by debris.<p>

I told them of my skateboarding escapade, and they laughed, telling me to be grateful I hadn't ended up like Axel. I had no idea who this Axel was, yet I was still glad to not be in his situation- whatever it was.  
>After a while I made my leave, closing the door to traverse town on my way out, and making my way back to my room, which was labeled 'Destiny Islands'.<br>As I opened the door and peered in to see Roxas fast asleep, I felt a pair of eyes bore into the back of my head. I shuddered, and slunk into the safety of my own room.

**Please, reviews and favorites are appreciated if you like the story. I'd love to get feedback from you guys, if you're willing to give. **

**By darlings~!**


	3. Something's Wrong

**_Something happened._** **I'm sorry, the next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
